


Otterly Adorable

by Roachbugg, TyJaxReaper



Series: OC Collabs [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Lakes & Rivers, M/M, Mild Language, Mountains, Naked Cuddling, Nature, Otter Shifter, Photography, Southern Gentalmen, Were-Creatures, Wereotters, otter puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/TyJaxReaper
Summary: David watched the Otter come ashore and duck behind a mass of broken tree trunks. With the zoom from his camera, he could just barely see the fuzzy adorableness. David blinked rapidly in surprise as the otter’s body contorted and grew. “What the fuck?” He was stunned and watched in awe as the otter changed into…. A guy? A naked guy, “What, the, fuck?!?”





	

 

**David Norcroft                      Erik Doltan**

David always loved nature, the forests the rivers, the mountains. He also loved taking pictures of wildlife. David was crouched off to the side of a river bank, currently watching an adorable otter playing in the water. It was stupidly cute, obscenely adorable. _Otterly Adorable._ He internally scoffed at the lame joke, snapping a few quick pictures. Maybe he'd sell them to national geographic or something. It wasn't often you caught an otter in the wild. Something about this one was a bit strange though. It was large, larger than normal. Not like a mutant freak or anything, but a bit big. Totally didn't detract from the adorableness.

Erik dunked his head under the water, his body following smoothly. He tossed and turned, cleaning his fur of dirt and tiny things that may have attached to him. He resurfaced, shaking his head. He loved this side of the river, it was maybe a little warmer than other spots he’d settled in before. He internally smiled and twisted around until he was facing the shore. He knew not a lot came up this side of the mountain areas, or the forestry. He’d made sure to be careful of that, but still, just in case, he was cautious, a little guarded. He looked around a bit before treading and kicking his way towards the shallower area of the water, climbing out and towards a load of broken logs. It’d sort of hide him. It wasn’t the best place to shift, he knew that. But he couldn’t stay in the form for over forty-eight hours. He’d already taken up half that time.

David watched the Otter come ashore and duck behind a mass of broken tree trunks. With the zoom from his camera, he could just barely see the fuzzy adorableness. David blinked rapidly in surprise as the otter’s body contorted and grew. “What the fuck?” He was stunned and watched in awe as the otter changed into…. A guy? A naked guy, “What, the, fuck?!?”

Erik was hurting, body aching from the contortion and bones breaking and fixing and growing. He panted, leaning down on his hands and knees, his head dropping. That was when he heard it. The clear ‘ _What the fuck_ ’. He snapped his gaze up, staring straight into the treeline and roaming back and forth frantically to find whoever the hell said it. He was seen! Fuck! Erik swallowed thickly, panting with his heartbeat speeding up. He was fucking spotted! _Safe place, my ass_. He pushed himself to stand, wincing at his still strained bones and muscles. He was moving too fast and only ended up dropping to his knees again. He needed to get the hell out of there.

Jesus. He didn't mean to startle the… wereotter? Was that a thing? Whatever. The guy looked freaked, so he slowly stepped out, hands up, trying to look as non-threatening as a big guy like him could. Personally, David thought he was too adorable to scare anybody. “Uh, hi?” He had no idea what to say. ‘Oh hi there, I saw you change from an otter to a human!’ That sounded _otterly ridiculous. Enough with the otter puns, Dave!_ “I'm not gonna hurt you.” He gestured to his camera. “Just a wildlife photographer.”

Erik could put two and two together right there. The camera and the Otter form of his. He’d been taking pictures then. All he could really think there was ‘ _please don’t show my mom, she’d kill me_ ,’. He watched him carefully, his eyes hard and guarded as he watched him get closer. He was pretty damn handsome, he’d give him that. Big, strong looking and definitely worth his sexual ogling. He’d try to hide that though. This wasn’t really the best situation to be internally drooling over the guy, even if he did seem to try and comfort him about this fuck up. The least he could do… to actually seem relatively okay with this. “Erik,” his voice cracked a little. “My name’s Erik,”

“David, David Norcroft,” Dave was a respectful guy, so he kept his gaze firmly set on the guys face as he introduced himself. David looked away as he knelt down, slipping off his backpack and pulling out a towel. _Hey, river skinny dipping may have been on my agenda._ Dave stood up and he totally wasn't blushing as he held out the towel, eyes adamantly locked on Erik's. He was a gentleman, ogling a naked guy without some sort of consent seemed wrong.

“Thanks,” Erik replied uncertainly, awkwardly and achingly pushing himself to stand so he could wrap the towel around his waist. The guy was totally decent, polite as hell. Guess he had awesome parents to have raised him to be like this. “So… just out here for pictures?” small talk wasn’t his best subject. Hell, he lived out in the mountains with his mother. The only social thing he had was the cashier at the store down in the nearby town. Hey, was this guy from there?

“Mostly. Maybe a quick swim. Didn't expect a shapeshifting were-otter. Totally adorable in both forms, FYI.” _Damn it, Dave stop being a weirdo._ “So... ummm would you be offended if I asked some _possibly_ stupid questions?” Like, were you always able to turn into an otter? Does that hurt? You seeing any body? _Okay, he's hot, can't help it._

Erik scoffed a smile and looked down, avoiding eye contact for a moment because he knew he was more than likely blushing that the first thing, about being adorable in both form. His mother used to point out that he was a handsome Otter, but that was his mom. No one else ever said, especially not some stranger that only just met him. “I-uh… yeah. I don’t mind, I guess,” he drew his lower lip in, nibbling lightly while his nerves fluttered.

“So, were you born like this? Or is it like a werewolf bite? Although, I don't think I've ever heard of someone being bitten by an otter.” Well, he'd been bitten by an otter, but the other kind, the human male fuzzy and still adorable kind. He was utterly fascinated by this guy. He kept his eyes on Erik's face, not that that felt like he was missing out. The guy was gorgeous, pretty, but a masculine pretty. He was also kinda shy? Maybe a bit. It didn't seem like he'd been hit on much before, judging by that blush. Either that or he was just an adorable blushing beauty, which was still endearing as hell.

“All _Were-_ Otters are born like this. If we could change someone through a bite, there’d be way more of us out there,” Erik quirked a smirk at him, his casual trademark expression. “It’s actually why we’re rare in the Supernatural community,” he added, wanting to cross his arms from educating the guy on his creature bio. He felt that pride bubbling in his chest, feeling proud of what he was and how much he actually knew about his heritage and being. He’d really taken apart the family library to learn all this.

“Lucky me, to meet a rare were-creature for my first supernatural encounter.” _That smirk isn't fair, stop that. I'm trying not to ogle you._ “Do you live alone or do you have an adorable otter clan?” That was an adorable mental image. A family of were-otters frolicking in the water. He smiled softly at the thought. Dave was adopted himself, raised by his adopted mom. Mama was like the poster girl for sassy black women, she raised him right though. She'd always called him ‘her perfect little southern gentleman.’ Even though his Tennessee drawl wasn't as heavy as hers, his was almost imperceptible, unless he was drunk.

“And lucky me for meeting a human that didn’t freak out as much as I did,” Erik chuckled, his smirk turning into a toothy smile. He was honestly, really fucking glad the guy was an average one and just ran, or even shot at him. “And… It’s just me and my mom,” dad was a douche that just impregnated her during a heat cycle and then fucked off like it was just a casual thing, not even bothering to show up and see if she ever had a kid because of him. He was thankful that he was gay and not a woman.

“Was just me and my Mama too. And I freaked out, mostly internally, but I freaked.” His parents had died when he was a baby. He'd never known them. He was kinda glad in a way, because he'd never have had his Mama, but.. He still wondered what they'd be like. “I’m actually adopted.” He really wanted to get to know this guy, but not naked awkwardly in the woods. Maybe over a nice meal, some wine, a movie. _Slow down, Dave. He may not even be gay._ Pretty sure he's gay, way too pretty to be straight.

“Really? Was about to ask where you get your good looks from,” Erik tried to be smooth and he really hoped that came across as he stepped around the log at his feet, ignoring the lingering throbbing and protesting of his muscles. He need to get back to his little hide-away cabin, a place his mother gave him for after transformations. They’d needed it close to the water, so they had time to rest up and eat and then get back home. He lived way further up in the forest.

“Would you, uh- can I walk you home?” _Smooth, Norcroft. Real smooth._ He'd made the offer now, besides it wasn't like he had anything else to do. It was getting dark and it was a long hike back to his truck. He'd feel better knowing Erik got home safe. He could just crash at Erik's for the night or hike back in the dark, he'd done it before.

“I’d like that,” Erik smiled at him. He would still be naked though. All the clothes that he needed were at his little cabin. He turned and headed towards the unseen path, a path he knew pretty damn well. He glanced over his shoulder, watching and waiting on the bigger guy. “You coming?” he smirked. He was pretty tempted to ask him to stay, wanting to have someone to look out for him while he was asleep. That was a drawback to the whole Otter shifting thing. He slept so heavily that he wouldn’t wake up to anything around him unless his leader drew him out of it. And she wasn’t at the cabin. His mother was in town, running errands for her next cycle. That also meant, that he’d be feeling the need to fuck or get fucked soon… maybe David could help him with that. He was clearly interested, even though he tried to show that he was being as decent as he could and not looking. He was totally tempted to drop the towel by _accident_.

“Lead the way,” Dave followed, keeping his stride measured, so they were walking shoulder to shoulder. He was stupidly tempted to hold the guy's hand, or wrap his arm around him. Well, he was nude and it was getting cooler, it would be gentlemanly to share his body heat. David wrapped his arm around the smaller man, pulling him against his side as they walked. “You looked cold.”

“‘Cause I am,” Erik smirked, feeling that blush return, heating up his face. He totally wasn’t. It was a natural body heat thing for a majority of the shifters. Their temperature was naturally higher. But he definitely wasn’t complaining. The arm around him was a very welcomed contact, a sign too, sort of confirming that he wanted to touch him in some way. _Score one for the adorable Otter-shifter_.

\---------- Cabin

He’d been led to a cabin. It was quaint, cozzy, welcoming and worn, like it was frequently used. He kinda wanted to take pictures of it, but he'd do that later maybe. “Looks cozzy,” He didn't know what to say. He wouldn't invite himself in, that'd be rude. He did want his towel back though. And, hopefully, maybe be offered a drink or a place to crash. Hiking in the dark sucked.

“It totally is,” Erik continued forward, stepping onto the porch and reaching out for the handle. He turned to eye David, gesturing him to follow and then stepped in, switching the lights on on his way past the doorframe. They had a generator hidden out the way behind the building, concealed and out of the way and he thanked his mother greatly for that. And the water. He could have a shower, even though he already bathed out in the river. “Make yourself at home. There’s beer in the fridge,” he headed further in, unlacing the towel from his waist before tossing it to the bed. It was only a decent sized room, everything all together other than the shower and toilet, which had its own, for privacy, obviously. Erik smirked, planning to walk around completely nude for a moment.

David stopped at the door, kneeling down and untying his boots. He removed them, catching a completely accidental glance of Erik's _perfect_ ass. David politely averted his eyes and crossed to the fridge. He smiled at the entire bottom of the fridge. It was stocked with Blue Moon. “I approve of your taste in beer.” Dave called as he took a bottle and popped the top. He turned, catching Erik’s eye and putting far more of the bottleneck in his mouth than was needed. His lips stretched sinfully around it as he took a drink. _He was a gentleman, not a monk._

 _Should approve of my taste in general, since I wanna be fucked by you_. “Thank you,” Erik wavered, heat rolling down his spine at that sight. It was karma, literal karma. He was being a tease, he’s teased back. “So listen…” he trailed, licking between his lips in thought for a second. “I was wondering if you’d… stick around tonight. To look after me?” hell, even Erik sounded uncertain with that. He really didn’t know how to ask a stranger if they could babysit him while he was unconscious. “I mean… when an Otter gets close to their mating cycle, they tend to sleep harder for better rest, so they can go at it for fuck knows how long,” _shit… he basically just told him he’d be going into a fucking cycl_ e _soon_.

“Are you asking me to be your bodyguard as you sleep in preparation for your heat?” Okay, unusual request, but.. well, he liked the guy and he definitely wasn't walking back in the dark with an invitation to stay. “Sure, why not,” He smiled softly, never really having much of a smirk. Taking another deliberately seductive gulp of the beer, his throat muscles working as he swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing a bit.

“Thanks,” Erik smiled back, his teeth showing with it. Normally his mother would be there to help with this. Honestly, he really needed to learn how to look after himself during these times. Though, that had meant to be his dad’s role, to teach a son. Erik turned, trying to ignore the heat still threading his spine and sinking. This guy would throw him into his heat before the damn cycle even started. He turned away, climbing up into the bed and unintentionally facing his ass end towards David as he crawled further up and then dropped, lying face down. He’d let himself transform in a moment. He just wanted to lie there.

David drew a deep breath through his nose. He really wanted to bury his face in that ass now that it'd been put on display. “What some company?” David asked in a completely innocent manner. He just kinda wanted to cuddle a bit. Maybe make out, he'd totally settle for a good snuggle with an adorable guy.

“You really don’t know how much of a cuddler I am,” Erik smiled lazily into the pillow. If there wasn’t a meme about Otters loving to cuddle, there should be. “C’mon,” he forced himself to turned over onto his back, grabbing the blankets to cover just his genitals. Hell, they could probably get to that later if this went anywhere.

David smiled, finishing his beer and pulling this shirt over his head. He let his jeans fall to the floor, leaving him in nothing but a pair black boxer-briefs. He crossed the room, sliding under the covers and pulling the smaller man into his arms. “You have no idea how much I like to cuddle.” Dave shot back, getting comfortable.

“Hopefully a lot,” Erik really hadn’t meant for that to sound as alluring and arousing as it sounded to his own ears. It was a cross between a seductive line and an aroused groan. Seriously, that was an accident. He really fancied transforming right there, but the comfortable hold on him, arms around him, made him want to stay like that, to keep the warm skin on skin. Decisions were a bitch sometimes. _Fuck it, Otter time_. “Get ready for my cuddly side,” he muttered, letting himself contort and break down between the man and his arms. Eventually, he was smaller, furrier and way too adorable. He tilted his head and stared at David, dropping his head on his thick bicep. He totally added a high-pitched bark for cuteness.

“Oh my god, so cute.” That came out a few pitches too high and girly than he intended. He cleared his throat, composing and petting the adorable ball of adorable. He let himself relax, feeling drowsy. “Get some rest. I'll be right here.” David let out a yawn, laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He let his eyes droop, nearly asleep already.

If Erik could smile in this form, he would. This was probably the first time a human actually stayed, and not freaked the fuck out. He took a moment, waiting until he seemed asleep and then inched closer and closer, carefully climbing up onto the muscular man’s chest and stomach, sprawling out there with his snout and neck resting over the guys collarbone and neck. He could feel the tiredness pulling at him, drawing him to a well damn deserved nap.


End file.
